Minecraftreaperful
James T Allen (born: ), better known online as Minecraftreaperful, is an American YouTuber Born in North Carolina. He is a small independent channel with just over 800 subscribers. His most popular video, even though he admits he is not proud of it, is of a Minecraft dating simulator and has amassed over 56k views. As he has said many times before his Username is one he has regretted and is hoping to change it to fit his style more as he was never planning to go outside of Minecraft, however, has been forced to just to get attention.He often asks if his viewers would like to play with him due to loneliness and boredom and feel as if maybe he would gain more friends. He often rants in his videos about things on his mind asking if his viewers feel the same or the people he is collaborating with along with him giving up very easily.Many of his videos don't have a lot of views which he claims that it's probably because of the most popular ones being full of perverts. Personal Life He is currently a College student at Carteret Community College. He is in a relationship with YouTuber MintTheKitty.He is currently residing in Newport NC With his chickens, Turkeys "Kevin and bob", ducks and dogs. He does not live on a farm. He spends his time Watching anime with his Gf History Reaper started out his channel thinking of only making it Minecraft related but soon thought to make it fit everybody's needs. He spent a massive break at the start of his channel realizing he wasn't ready but never deleted the channel he soon met his friends "Sal" Mina Fluffy and others and they began to create ideas and do games together. On April of 2012, He reached 300 subscribers but admitted he felt bad no one watched other videos and he doesn't want you to subscribe if you aren't gonna be active as it makes the channel look bad. 2 years later Reaper reached 500 subscribers but announced he would be deleting videos if the only ones that are watched are the "Gross ones" The views on those videos slowed after the comment section threatened to unsubscribe if the content wasn't kept up. On Dec 31, 2016, Minecraftreaperful Declared in a video which has since been deleted That he is quitting YouTube in the video he was shown in tears crying heavily the video was 1 hour long explaining why he is quitting and not to think he is overreacting or being a "Bitch". He said "hey guys...Minecraftreaperful here for the last time. I know none of you will watch this so why am I bothering to upload this I've spent so many years of my life to this channel with nothing to show for it but hateful comments of messaging telling me to go kill myself and that suck. What have I ever done to you people to earn such hate Im not even a big channel nor have I ever hoped to be." it went on but you get the idea. After a day the video was removed and he kept going. Since then he removes any hateful comments from his channel. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers